Our Fairy Family
by GoldenGoddess201
Summary: Lucy has to leave the guild and her home for about eight years. The only people who know are Levvy, Wendy, Mira, and Erza. Lucy needs help protecting the most important thing in her world. R&R. Poll on profile page.
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! I JUST LOVE WRITING ABOUT ALL THIS STUFF! THANKS FOR LISTENING & READING MY CRAZY STORIES. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~ GOLDENGODDESS**

* * *

**Lucy's point of**** view**

I was walking down the street, happy thoughts filling my mind. Just as I was turning to the street of my lovely apartment, the most unexpected thing happened. Natsu literally fell on top of me. It caught me by surprise so much, I didn't even have time to shriek! After Natsu finally got off of me, I jumped up, brushed off my skirt, and kicked the boy.

"OW! What the heck was that for? That really hurt, Luce." He whined, showing me his puppy dog eyes. _Dang._ I thought, _he can really make me feel_ bad.

"For making me fall on my but so rudely." I snapped at him, avoiding eye contact.

He made a grumbling noise as I helped him up from his kick. I chuckled as he ran away from me the second he shooed him away. I wondered if it was the power of scaring your boyfriend. My hand reflexively came up to my just starting to poke out tummy. The only people who knew were Master, Levvy, Wendy, and Mira. I was so nervous because Master was making me move to the outskirts of Magnolia the very next day. The next day, the people who knew, except Master were helping me move. I opened my door to find none other than Erza Scarlett looking through my box of baby clothes.

* * *

"Lucy. Explain. Now." She said very seriously.

"We have to see the Master first." I said, pulling her away from the box and to the door instead.

"No. Now. Explain now." She said. Almost like daring me not to.

"I can't without the Master's permission!" I yelled, close to tears.

"Okay. Let us go then." She said. Next thing I knew, we were in front of his door. She knocked.

"Come in!" I heard him say. I opened the door and walked in with Erza.

"Master-" she started.

"She knows!" I said quickly and his face dropped.

"Erza," He started. "Lucy here is pregnant with Natsu's child. She has to leave this town to help the baby survive. Levvy, Wendy, Mira, and now you are going to help her move to her new home. She will stay there until the child turns seven. You can't let anyone know. Not even Natsu can know about this." He finished.

"Understood Master." She smiled and pulled me into a huge hug."How often can I visit with the other girls?" She asked letting me go.

"Every other Saturday." He smiled.

"Let's get you home and ready for tomorrow Lucy. Let's even have a sleep over one last time for a while with the others." She sniffled.

"Okay. Great idea Erza! Let's go tell them now." I said as we left the office.

* * *

**Two very fun hours later.**

"Okay, that was quite the workout." I said as we set the sleep over essentials were set on my bare table.

"Yep, but it sure was fun!" Levvy said as she collapsed next to me.

"Serious time now girls. Who. Wants. To. Eat. Chocolate and or strawberry Cake?" Mira strained to pull off a serious look, but failed when she saw Erza's reaction.

"ME. ME. ME!" Erza said with hearts in her eyes.

We all laughed and then we ate half our cake supply and some of our snacks.

"What do we want do do now?" Levvy said with cake in her mouth.

"We could always play Karaoke." I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah!" We all said at the exact same time.

We all wrote our names on a piece of paper and put them in a hat. Mira pulled one out.

"It is.." She said dramatically.

1...

2...

3...

"Wendy!" She said happily.

Wendy blushed and went to the song binder. She smiled and started the music. We all smiled when the music started.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really hated my first story, so here is my new story. I have a poll on my profile page to decide what sex the baby will be. When that is decided, I will be accepting OC's. **

**BYE!**

**~ Goldengoddess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. thanks for reading, but I thought that I should clear some things up.**

**1.) The poll is getting cut off after May 20th.**

**Thanks!**

**~Goldengoddess**

* * *

Wendy quietly pulled up a stool, sat down, and softly began to sing with the music.

_"_Oh uh-huh

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you."

"WOOOO! Go Wendy!" All the girls were practically screaming at the top of their lungs. Wendy blushed a deep shade of red.

"Okay girls, the next girl preforming is..." all the girls stared at Mira.

3...

2...

1...

0...

"ME! Mirajane."

* * *

Mira walked up after choosing and starting the song.

"I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it all to me  
All to me, give it all to me

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')  
There's no going back

Uh  
She's a beast  
I call her Karma (come back)  
She eats your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shorty's heart is on steroids  
Cause her love is so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart  
She'll turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma  
Woo!  
Damn I think I love her  
Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care  
She ride me like a roller coaster  
Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)  
Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)  
A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)  
There's no going back."

Every person was cheering their heads off as Mira bowed and Skipped off to pick the next girl.

"Okay everyone, the next girl preforming will be..." She made sure that everyone was watching.

3...

2...

1...

0...

"Levvy."

* * *

Levvy happily went to play the music because she had memorized the music binder already. Lucy almost immediately started crying.

"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

_[Chorus:]_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do

_[Pre-chorus]_  
[Chorus]

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you"

* * *

Everyone was crying by the time she stopped.

"you're the best Lu-chan." Levvy said.

"no, you are Levvy-chan." Lucy said between tears.

"Group hug!" Mira sobbed and everyone complied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! sorry for the wait.**

* * *

"Okay! We all better now?" Mira asked us all.

"Yep. All better!" I say happily.

"Time for another singer!" Mira says dramatically.

"It is..."

3...

2...

1...

0...

"Lucy!"

* * *

I happily walk up to the booth, already have chosen my song, and started the music.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low

What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful

Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling

Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world

Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold

So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine

From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold

(Gold gold, you're gold)

You're worth more than gold

(Gold gold, you're gold)

Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose

Just ignore they don't know the real you

All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire

Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world

Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold

So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine

From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold

(Gold gold, you're gold)

You're worth more than gold

(Gold gold, you're gold)

So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved

And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough

Yeah there are days that we all feel like we're messed up

But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown

You're a king you're a queen inside and out

You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars

This is for you, wherever you are

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,

You're gold

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world

Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold

(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,

It's your time to shine

From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold

(gold gold, you're gold)

You're worth more than gold

(gold gold you're gold)

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown

You're a king you're a queen inside and out."

I dramatically bow as they all praise my "amazing" singing abilities, when, honestly, I don't think that I can actually sing. I sigh as I take a seat as everyone realizes who has to be next.

"Erza..." We all say cautiously as we look at her turn pink. She gets up, plays the song, and immediately starts singing.

* * *

"Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me!  
when you're not strong  
and I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
for it won't be long  
'till I'm gonna need  
somebody to lean on

Please! (please)  
swallow your pride (pride)  
if I have things  
you need to borrow  
(For) for no one can fill  
those of your needs  
that you wont let show

So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (When you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on!  
(I just might have a problem)  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!

Lean on me (hey)  
when you're not strong (When you're not strong)  
I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)  
I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)  
for it wont be long (o it wont be long)  
'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (when you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)  
(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!  
Lean on me

If (If)  
there is a load! (there is a load)  
you have to bare (you have to bare)  
that you can't carry  
I'm (I'm higher) right up the road  
I'll share your load  
if you just call me

Call me (I'm calling)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (call me)  
Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (if you need a friend)  
Call me (any time of day)  
Call me

It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on  
lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend  
lean on lean on lean on me lean on me  
lean on lean on lean on me  
I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on  
I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)  
Yeah."

We all cheer as Erza, still pink, sits down. I chuckle to myself and say something to break the ice.

"Why don't we do a group song?" I say curiously. "I mean, why not. We are all here and happy."

That starts the debate that will last at least an hour.

* * *

**An hour later**

"Fine. It is decided what we will sing. Deal?" Mira asks. We all nod happily.

"Erza, be a darling and turn on the music as I hook up the microphones for the five of us. Okay?" Erza nods again to Mira and walks up to the machine. We all sit down as the music begins playing.

"Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone

And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holding on too tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage  
I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still

And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I been holding on so tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time is frozen  
The story of my life  
I give her hope (give her hope)  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life."

* * *

**I honestly don't like one direction, but I do like this one song a lot. So don't hate me!**

**~GG**


	4. Author's note

**Hi guys! Thanks for all you readers. I thought that I should let you know the winning Vote. **

**Congratulations to Twins! I am excepting OC's of boys and girls. I might use your idea, or I could mash it up to make my own. I will announce the winners when lucy gives birth.**

**Love you guys!**

**~GG **


End file.
